superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin Physiology
The power to use the abilities of goblins. Variation of Goblinoid Physiology. Not to be confused with Hobgoblin Physiology or Trow Physiology. Opposite to Fairy Physiology. Also Called *Gobblin/Gobeline/Gobling/Goblyn/Goblino/Gobbelin Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Goblin Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a goblin (also gobblin, gobeline, gobling, goblyn, goblino, and gobbelin, feminine: Goblette, plural: Goblettes), a small creatures who tend to be evil, crabby, and/or mischievous, note that goblins aren't necessarily ugly. While they're small and weak, goblins may make up for this by being clever and cunning. They may manufacture clever traps to trip up the unwary foe, or overwhelm them through sheer numbers. Either way, goblins in folklore and fantasy fiction are highly variable lot in both appearance and behavior. Generally speaking they are smallish humanoids, with pointy ears and features tending to pop up repeatedly. A stronger form of goblin (which may or may not be conflated with the orc) may be known as a hobgoblin mistakenly, though the term originally denoted the friendlier variety of goblin (the word 'hob' being derived either from the shelf at the back of a fireplace and thus indicating 'hearth and home' or from a Middle English nickname for "Robert"). English Puritans later started using the word 'hobgoblin', originally meaning a friendlier variety of goblin, to mean 'demon', which probably is why Tolkien used the word 'hobgoblin' to mean 'a bigger goblin'. This usage of the word was then propagated, by Dungeons & Dragons. While annoying, goblins are also more likely to be comedic, bumbling, or simply harder to take seriously than their bigger relatives. A more recent trend in modern fantasy is to make them a merchant race with a unique gift for managing your money, or separating you from it. Another trend tends to give excessive interest on fire and explosives. In folklore, goblins and especially hobgoblins were diminutive household pests, or at best wild creatures, and were typically conflated with whatever trolls and/or faeries fit the trope. If they were viewed at all as a mythical race, instead of just monsters or diminutive faeries of the nasty sort, they would be generally viewed as the "dark" version of elves or dwarves in that culture. Applications Common Powers: mostly goblins are same with trows, hobgoblins or both, but this follow powers is common for all goblinoids types * Alchemy * Body Supremacy * Disguise Mastery * Drug Usage * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced/Supernatural Agility ** Enhanced/Supernatural Combat ** Enhanced/Supernatural Dexterity ** Enhanced/Supernatural Durability ** Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance ** Enhanced Instincts ** Enhanced/Supernatural Intelligence ** Enhanced/Supernatural Speed ** Enhanced/Supernatural Strength ** Enhanced/Supernatural Wits * Enhanced Crafting or Enhanced Inventing * Enhanced/Supernatural Thievery * Equipment Usage * Evolution (strongest goblins only) * Malleable Anatomy * Mystic Object * Natural Weaponry * Power Via Object * Potion Amplification * Potion Creation * Potion Manipulation * Trapping Intuition Types of Goblin: * Gremlin Physiology * Hobgoblin Physiology * Kappa Physiology * Redcap Physiology * Trow Physiology * Kobalos Physiology Associations * Fairy Physiology some goblin's species common variations with fairy or just imitate their abilities ** Fairy Magic * Goblinoid Magic * Goblinoid Physiology * Imp Physiology * Kobold Physiology * Mythic Physiology * Shapeshifting * Pukwudgie Physiology * Transcendent Goblin Physiology * Transcendent Physiology * Trickster * Troll Physiology Limitations * goblins are uncivilized beings and their inventions and repairs rarely work, which make them easy enemies unless they Evolute * Weak against civilized beings especially elves and fairies Known Users See Also: Our Goblins are Different and Goblins.